Reflection
by Kelrisathefiredemoness
Summary: Emily used to be a normal girl, but one day her world changes as she discovers she isn't as normal as she thought she was the hard way. Now her teachers are throwing her into danger, telling her heroes' secret identities, and making her follow the Young Justice team. Will she continue to be the helpful stranger who seems to be stalking them or will she join them?
1. Prologue

Prologue

**A/N: Hello everybody! I'm Kelrisa and I hope you guys like my fanfiction. I'm still pretty new to Young Justice so any advice is appreciated. I love constructive criticism and am always trying to get better at writing. Anyways onto the story! Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice! It would be pretty cool if i did, but I don't!**

I had been watching them ever since they had started their other life. Well, okay, everyone has seen them too, but on TV. The way I watched them is different. Now, I don't do it on purpose. I'm not some sort of stalker. When I say I watch them I mean I see them in mirrors. At first I thought that I had been seeing things, that my eyes were playing tricks on me. Later, I found out this was not the case. The day my powers were explained to me also happened to be the day I found out something no civilian like me should ever know. Although, it wasn't my fault that I learned about it. Gladiator showed me and Skya can't keep a secret to save her life.

Maybe I should start from the beginning. My name is Emily, Emily Tidal. So, for my whole I had always seen images in any mirror I looked into, but the day I truly realized I wasn't completely normal happened to be on my 7th birthday and It had never before occurred to me before this incident that no one else could see the images besides me or that anything else could happen with the mirrors.

As I said it had been on my 7th birthday that my life became less than normal. Staying up late had always been something I would do back then so I had been watching TV without anyone in the orphanage knowing. On the couch beside me had lain my deceased mom's hand mirror, something I never went anywhere without. Anyways, at the time I had just been flipping through channels when something appeared in the hand mirror. A giant hand filled the mirror and I had stared at it because usually either images of heroes fighting villains or Batman and his new protégé were shown in the mirrors. At that point in my life a giant hand had never been seen before.

Nor had anything actually come out of the mirror and drag me into it. That is exactly what it did.

Shock had filled me as it dragged me through the mirror and into this dark place that was completely devoid of any signs of life. The hand had then dropped me and disappeared leaving me alone without any idea of what to do. The fear and confusion I had felt that day I can still remember clearly. All I knew then was that I had been taken into an unknown place with no way out and no one there except me. Now, I will only admit this this one time that it took me a while to notice that I had been standing on a silver path that stretched out in front of me. Once I did notice the path, I had cautiously followed it figuring that there wasn't anything to lose but my life if I did. You know to this day I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't followed that. I assume Skya or Gladiator would have come to get me, I guess I'll never know. What did end up happening is something I haven't ever forgotten, though.

White filled my vision at the end of the path. I had rapidly blinked to clear my sight and when I could see again I'm pretty sure my jaw had dropped open. I was in a warehouse full of crates that had a mirror (which I came out of I found out later) leaning against the wall behind me and in front of me stood Batman, Robin, and a bunch of drug dealers with guns. All of them had been staring at me in shock. Well the drug dealers were, but Batman was and still is hard to read while Robin at least looked at little shocked.

And if they had thought they were shocked, it most likely didn't compare to how shocked I had felt at all. I mean, I had traveled through a mirror and into a very dangerous situation. Unfortunately, it took me a while for my brain to start functioning correctly again, so I blurted out the first thing that popped into my head. Honestly, I wish I had stayed quiet. Staying quiet would have likely ended better than what happened.

"You're Batman and Robin!" then my head finally started working. "I am in so much danger right now, aren't I." I had swallowed heavily and gave a shaky smile to the warehouse's occupants. "Um, im just going to leave now."

I still wish that I had just inched slowly towards Batman and Robin. Instead I had opened my mouth and snapped the drug dealers out of their shock. Not my smartest moment. One of the drug dealers had lunged towards me, the gun in his right hand pointed towards me his finger on the trigger, his other hand stretched out to grab me. My shriek echoed as I dove to the side, away from the gun wielding maniac. The question that bounced through my head was why the heck am I here! By that point Robin and Batman had started moving to take down the drug dealers and save my sorry butt. The reason I knew this was because I could hear shouting and thumps as the other guys were knocked were knocked out. I didn't see this though as the crazy drug dealer who had tried to grab me cursed and lunged at me again while I started running away from him. Let me tell you, I have never been more grateful to be in a warehouse full of crates then I was right then. They were, and still are, great to hide behind and use to avoid crazy people. Especially when a crazy, desperate idiot is chasing you.

"Get back here, brat!" his yell had startled me when I'd started climbing up a pile of crates and, like the idiot I still sometimes am, I had paused, fear locking my limbs and preventing me from moving before he grabbed my ankle. "Gotcha! Hey, Bats-"

Now, I realized he was going to use me as a hostage when he yelled at Batman to catch his attention. My only option I could think of at that time had been to kick him in the face. So I had. The drug dealer's face was located right below my free foot so I decided to kick it in hoping he would let me go and I could get away. It worked, but then I lost my grip on the crates and fell a short distance to the ground. And then the gun had gone off because the drug dealer had accidentally pulled the trigger and my bad luck put me in its way. Or, well, I guess Gladiator had been part of the reason I had been there so he is partially to blame as well. I still have a scar where the bullet went through my right shoulder.

The resulting scream had been loud and pained while I'd clutched my shoulder, trying to stop the blood escaping from the wound and praying the agony would stop. Yeah, it just made it worse. I don't remember too much of what happened next. I do remember a humming sound had filled my head, the pain was also distracting, but I was vaguely aware of Batman knocking out the drug dealer, who had been scrambling to get back up, and Robin suddenly by my side saying…something. I'm still not sure what he'd been trying to tell me. Actually at that point I still wasn't completely sure what was going or how I got there. One thing I'd been sure of was that I would need to explain what happened to Batman and Robin. Oh, and that I needed to go to the hospital. There was a bullet in my shoulder after all. I never did get to say anything, though.

A giant shadow covered me and Robin. If I had looked up I would have seen the hand responsible for putting me in that situation, but darkness had started creeping into my vision and I could register anything other than the fact that I had a bullet in my shoulder. Later, I was told that somehow the hand had grabbed me away from Robin, evaded Batman, and took me through the window once more. When I'd regained consciousness I was in my room, the bullet had been taken out, and my wound was bandaged. Taped to my forehead had been a note telling me to stay silent about last night and what would happen in the future.

For four months this happened without me having any knowledge of what was going on. Then I finally met Gladiator and Skya. They became my teachers and told me about the place they lived in, the Mirror Paths, and how I could travel through mirrors as well most reflective surfaces. Annoyingly they never answered any of my other questions. What they did tell me, or show me in Gladiator's case, was every secret they know about important people in the world. For example every superheroes' secret identities and I still hope that no one ever finds out that I know them. I'm not sure if I would be able to withstand the torture super villains would plan for me if they ever found out. And not only that, but they keep dragging me from one battle to the other. I have multiple scars and I can tell you what heroes, their protégés, and the villains I briefly met for each one. I never really get to talk to any of the though, because the giant glass hand Gladiator uses drags me through the nearest reflective surface first which is usually a mirror or window.

That's my story so far. Ah, you know what? I've only told you my name. You still don't know what I look like or why I'm in an orphanage yet. So, to start, I have shoulder length dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin. I'm twelve years old and average height. Usually I wear dark blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and T-shirts. I'm not the smartest person in the world, but I do okay in school. Oh, and I tend to daydream a lot and am easily distracted. That's what my two best friends tell me.

Another thing I'll tell you is whenever I go through a mirror I come out looking a bit different. My hair turns white and goes down to my waist while my eyes are silver. My clothes change too. They change into black leggings, black gloves, and a long sleeve dark grey shirt under a long black cloak with a hood that I wear up. The coolest part is my mask. It covers my whole face and looks like a mirror so it shows the reflection of whoever or whatever I'm facing, but I can see through it and breathe even though there aren't any holes in it. Nobody can see my face, but I can see the perfectly.

That's all I need to say, I think. Let's get on with the story shall we? After all, it could be exciting and you'll find out what happened to my family later on too Also you'll see how my life changes, perhaps for the better.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Ello again everyone! So an important note for this story is that I'm switching the P.O.V. Originally it had all been written like this chapter but a friend suggested I write the prologue in first person so that you guys could get to know her better and I liked that idea. Anyways here is the first chapter. Enjoy!'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice! I do own my oc Emily though.**

Emily stared at the bathroom mirror suspiciously. Normally an image would appear, but today she could only see her own reflection. That could only mean Gladiator and Skya were up to something. Whatever they planned to drag her into this time would be worse than usual. She could feel it. It'll be annoying to have more scars to cover. Although, she only has six currently and she would admit, one of them she had accidentally done herself. The caretaker of the orphanage also learned not to let her use a stove after that day.

Anyway, Emily could only hope she wouldn't be anywhere near the Joker this time. The last time she had…dropped in, near Robin and Batman, Joker had been in the room. He had been in the same room as her instead of the good guys, and well, she still has nightmares. Gladiator had pulled her through a nearby window before Joker killed her, but not before he gave her a large scar across her back. Luckily, that was the only thing he had done. The other things he had been planning, let's just say she was glad not to have stuck around. Three years and the memory still made her shudder.

Her fear of clowns also increased that day. She had never like clowns and meeting Joker just reinforced her distrust and fear of them.

Something wrapped around Emily and she blinked in surprise as she looked down to see a giant glass hand holding her. Wow, and it's only morning. They sure do like to torture her, don't they? A yelp escaped her when they hand pulled her through the mirror. Five years and it still startled her. Would she ever get used to it? Probably not. The hand let her go and, reluctantly, she followed the path in front of her. Where would she end up this time? In a different country? She wouldn't be surprised if Gladiator actually did that. Skya would be nice enough to keep her in the same country, but if Gladiator thought it would be a good learning experience, he would happily send her somewhere she wouldn't even be able to speak their language. He had yet to do that and Emily fervently wished every night that he never would. Oh, look the end of the path! Hurray! Emily grinned. Sure, she hated when this happened, but it could be an interesting adventure she could remember later in her life. An interesting but life-threatening adventure…

The white in front of her changed to show her an image and she stopped. It showed the heroes and their protégés in an unknown room with a giant monitor. Speedy looked angry at something, but Emily wasn't paying attention. Why was she watching this? What was the point? Is there something Gladiator…wait, did Speedy just throw his hat off and leave? Did she miss something important? If he threw his hat off and left without Green Arrow…did he quit? What is going on? Oh, is that Superman? Cool! She hadn't met him yet, actually. Just the heroes with protégés. Now, they're talking about a place called Cadmus. It caught on fire?

Hmm, I wonder why it's important_._

Uh, where did the heroes go? Emily frowned realizing she had missed something. Is Robin hacking the computers? Why? Did their mentors tell them to stay and they got angry? Well, they're going to be trouble because they just left. Maybe I can go back to the orphanage now…crap the scene changed. Now, she could see a room with computers and an elevator at the back. Hey, there are two guys hanging out of the window! What the heck! A hand from behind her pushed her forward as she thought this and she fell out of the window. Stumbling forward, she scowled when a familiar voice reached he ears.

"Have fun!" Gladiator chuckled. "And good luck!"

That stupid idiot! He pushed her! But, why did he say good luck? Good luck what? Not dying? Why good luck? Emily cursed as she regained her balance. A noise she drew her attention and she looked around, noticing that the protégés were in the room as well. They were staring at the elevator ad Emily wondered what she had missed again. Darn it, she needed to stop getting lost in her thoughts! She watched as the Boy Wonder used his grappling hook and went down the elevator shaft, hearing when he announced that he had reached the end of the line. Something must be important about this place if they were here against their mentor's orders. Hesitantly, she walked over to the open elevator doors. Going back to the orphanage as still an option at this point and she had a feeling that would disappear the moment she went down the rope that still hung there. Go back to the orphanage or go down the rope into a possibly life-threatening situation.

"Go down the rope, Emily, or I'll drag you down there myself."

Emily cursed again when Gladiator's voice came from the hand mirror she had strapped to her arm. One of these days she would strangle him. Before she could lose her nerve, she sucked in a breath and jumped to catch the rope. Her eyes were squeezed shut for a moment, her fear of heights rearing it's ugly head. Taking a deep, calming breath, Emily slid down, eyes widening as she reached the end. The protégés had left the elevator doors open, luckily for her, so she could clearly see the long hallway. She knew this wasn't normal. Then again the protégés wouldn't be here it was. She swung forward, landing safely and jogging forward.

"Kid, wait!" Aqualad's yell made her pause and she gasped when she noticed the creatures that almost stepped on Kid Flash.

Were those some sort of mutant elephants? And those creatures on their heads…what were they? Certainly not anything normal but… Emily walked up behind the protégés, silently. Stealth had been one of the things Skya had taught her. Although, sneaking up on the good guys probably isn't a very smart idea.

She stopped close enough to hear them Aqualad say, "No, nothing odd going on here."

Her mouth dropped open as she watched the giant creatures go past. Had that little guy's horns turned red? She watched it carefully as it and it's…ride went past. None of this made any sense. Weird creatures were walking around, Gladiator sent her here for some unknown reason, and the protégés were going on ahead. Wait, what? Emily let out a silent sigh as she hurried to catch up without making a sound. There was no need for anyone to know that she was there, least of all the protégés she kept appearing near. Sure, they've never seen her face or anything, actually only Robin has ever heard her talk, and they are the good guys but Emily felt that as long as no one sees her, she would have less of a chance of getting into really bad situations. Or of getting killed. Yeah, dying would be bad.

The protégés stopped by a door and Robin started using some weird holographic screen coming from a device attached to his wrist, most likely to hack into the systems. Aqualad and Kid Flash stood watch while Emily hid around the corner, using her mirror to watch them. They turned as the door opened Emily stood up to walk around the corner, her mouth once again dropping open in shock. Tubes holding more weird creatures filled the room. How many were there? More than Emily felt comfortable with.

"Okay, I'm officially whelmed." Even the Boy Wonder sounded a little shocked.

None of them had expected this. Heck, Emily hadn't know what to expect, but this wasn't what she thought she would see! Gladiator had literally shoved her into this! Did he even know about this? If he knew he should have somehow told the Justice League! Not send her with their partners! Telling the heroes would be more important than torturing her. Emily narrowed her eyes as she heard the crackling of electricity. The creatures were creating electricity? To power the whole facility? Too many questions, Emily groaned internally. And I don't have any of the answers. Kid Flash walked closer to the tubes.

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world." Well that certainly made sense. "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates it's own power with these…things. Must be what they're bred for.

"Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sewing dragon's teeth into the earth." Aqualad informed.

"And this Cadmus created new life too." Robin walked over to a computer and started typing on his holographic screen. "They call them genomorphs. Whoa, look at the stats on these things. Super strength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons!" Emily's stomach sank and her eyes widened behind her mirror mask.

"They're engineering an army. But for what?" Kid Flash questioned.

"An army?" Emily squeaked, forgetting to be quiet. "They created an army?!"

Immediately the protégés spun around, their eyes widening when they saw her standing there. Uh, oh. Well, no use hiding now, huh? She could only hope that they wouldn't attack her now. Maybe they would remember seeing her before. Hopefully.

**A/N: Well, I was going to make this longer but I decided not to yet. I promise I won't always split episodes in two, but I will sometimes. So, now I have a question. Should Emily join the fight against Blockbuster? Or should Skya and/or Gladiator get her out of there? Tell me what you guys think! And remember I appreciate and love constructive criticism! See you all next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ello everyone! So I finally got this typed :) I'd meant to earlier but wasn't able to so here you go! So I guess I should explain about her powers a bit more. Like I mentioned in the prologue she can enter a place she calls the Mirror Paths, but I forgot to say that she can enter the Mirror Paths through anything that shows reflections like water, stainless steel, glass, etc. People can go into the Mirror Paths with her, but she has to let them. Skya and Gladiator can also leave the Mirror Paths, but only if she lets them as well.** **She can also use the mirror on her arm or covering her face to reflect long range attacks back at her attacker. Well she can actually use anything that shows reflections to do that, but the mirror on her arm and covering her face are easier to use. Along with that she can use shattered glass to make weapons, but only if someone else shattered it. If you guys need me to explain anything else just review and tell me. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Young Justice!**

No one spoke, they just stared at her and she stared back, although they didn't know that for sure because of her mask.

"Who are you?" Kid Flash demanded to know, shattering the silence.

Emily winced when they looked ready to attack her, "I'm not an enemy! I promise." She held her hands up to show she was unarmed. "Please don't attack me."

"Wait, I remember you." Robin spoke up and Emily barely kept from jumping. "You show up a lot when Batman and I are fighting criminals." Was he accusing her of something or pointing out a fact?

Aqualad narrowed his eyes, "I have seen you before as well."

"Now that they mention it, I've seen you too. Yeah, you usually show up when Flash and I are taking on supervillains. Kid Flash remembered aloud.

Emily frowned behind her mask and crossed her arms, "I don't stalk you guys, I swear." She muttered. "It's usually by accident I end up there. Or…well I don't mean to end up wherever you guys are fighting. I get…forced into these situations."

They didn't look convinced. Instead they looked really suspicious of her. She couldn't blame them. Wouldn't you be wary of someone who keeps appearing in the middle of your battles and disappearing once it's over? Wow, that almost makes her sound like a bad guy. Sure she appears when the villains do and disappears when they leave, but she hasn't ever helped the villains so that had to count for something. Then again she doesn't help the heroes either… She and Gladiator were going to have a long talk after this. A very long talk. Skya would probably help too.

"Hey guys, there's something else." Robin had gone back to his computer. "Project Kr. Ugh, the file is triple encrypted, I can't-"

"Don't move!" Emily won't lie, she squeaked again at the angry voice.

A man ran into the room. He had on a golden helmet and…great he has genomorphs with him. There's even one on his shoulder! Emily took a step back, knowing this wouldn't end well. They were intruder and this guy had genomorphs so he was most likely a guard and there would most likely be a fight. She narrowed her eyes at the small genomorph on the man's shoulder. Why did he have the small one with him? Could it actually fight?

"Wait, Robin? Aqualad? Kid Flash?" he knew them…then again they are on the new a lot.

"At least he got your name right." Why wouldn't someone get Kid Flash's name right?

"I know you," Emily turned to Aqualad, confused. "Guardian. A hero."

This guy is a hero? Emily tuned out the rest of the conversation as her mind spun. But, there was no way the Justice League knew about this! They wouldn't allow this! Right? Aqualad says Guardian is a hero though. Oh man, this isn't fun! Gladiator wouldn't send her here without a reason, but if a hero is here this may not be bad. Unless… genomorphs have telepathy. Maybe they can control people too! If that's what's going on then this situation is really bad.

"…take them down hard." Emily looked up as she suddenly heard Guardian give the command to attack them. "No mercy!"

This is bad! Emily stood closer to the protégés as the genomorphs lunged forward. Robin jumped in front of them and threw something down, creating a cloud of smoke. This doesn't help! She yelled at Robin internally. I can't see the genomorphs idiot! The sound of something, a grappling hook maybe, but Emily couldn't see anything. She could hear Kid Flash and Aqualad fighting while she tried to find a way out of the smoke. So far she hadn't been attacked so that's…crap! Dodging out of the way of a genomorph, she cursed the Boy Wonder again. It attacked her again and she kicked it away, watching it disappear into the smoke. Thank goodness she knew how to sort of stay calm and fight. She would need to thank Skya and Gladiator later. Finally, she got out of the smoke in enough time to see Aqaualad electrocute Guardian and throw him back. Kid Flash ran out of the smoke and Emily followed him and Aqualad down the hall. Her chances of getting out alive were better with them around.

They found Robin using his holographic computer in front of the elevator doors. Oh, so he didn't stay to help? That's nice of him. Aqualad suddenly stopped and Emily looked back, almost screaming when she saw the genomorphs. They seemed too close for comfort. Kid Flash stopped by Robin and Emily smirked. He didn't look to happy with Robin either.

"Way to be a team player, Rob." Yeah, he didn't even sound happy.

"Weren't you right behind me?" No, Robin, we were not and you know it.

The door opened much to her happiness. Gladiator and Skya may have taught her how to fight, but they probably weren't thinking she would or could take on genomorphs. They were created to be weapons and were stronger than her. Robin, her, and Kid Flash ran into the elevator, turning back to check on Aqualad who has genomorphs right behind him. Come on Aqualad, Emily urged him to go faster. You gotta get here before them. He made it just in time for the elevator doors to close right behind him. Thump! Huh, the genomorph hit the door.

Emily breathed a sigh of relief until Aqualad spoke up, "We're headed down?"

"Dude, out is up." Kid Flash pointed upwards.

"Excuse me, Project Kr is down on sublevel 52." Robin told them.

"This is out of control." I know this is out of control, Emily wanted to say. "Perhaps…perhaps we should contact the League."

Emily nodded in agreement. The motion drew the attention of her elevator mates.

"Who are you anyways?" Kid Flash questioned her suspiciously.

"Um…no one important. Honestly, I'm not sure why I'm here either so don't ask." She informed them when Kid Flash opened his mouth again.

"How are you not sure why you're here?" Robin asked.

"That is a long story that I may be able to tell you some other time. Let's just say I'm not a villain." She lowered her voice so they couldn't hear her. "And I'm not here because I want to be."

The elevator stopped and made a dinging sound that alerted them to the fact that they were at their floor. It opened to reveal another really weird looking hallway. Are we inside something, Emily wondered as she stared at the walls. Wait, there are two hallways. Robin ran out of the elevator.

"We are already here." Kid Flash followed Robin.

Aqualad let out a sigh and looked back at Emily who just groaned and shrugged. "I'll just follow you guys."

All four ran down the short hallway, stopping at where it separated into two different hallways, "Which way?" Aqualad sounded a bit annoyed when he asked Robin.

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two."

Emily looked down both uncertainly when a voice came out of her hand mirror strapped to her wrist, "Go down the second one. Oh, and you have company."

"Hold!" a human looking genomorph walked up and his horns started glowing as he lifted his hand and threw what looked like some sort of canister at them with his mind.

Robin threw a bird (bat?)-a-rang at him, but it was topped before it reached him. He lifted a other thing to throw at them, but they were already running down the second hallway. Kid Flash was ahead of them, turning the corner and out of sight. A shout was heard and Emily nearly laughed when she saw a scientist and Kid Flash on the ground. He must have surprised that poor lady. She didn't notice the door was closing in her amusement until Kid Flash looked back and put a canister in the way to keep it from shutting.

"Hurry!" we're not all as fast as you Kid Flash!

Aqualad was the last inside the room, kicking the canister out of the so that the door could close behind him. Robin had already started typing away on his computer while Emily slumped against the wall. This wasn't what she'd had in mind to happen today. She wished they would hurry up and get out of this place. Partially because even if she is with the protégés this is too much for just the four of them and partially because they need to tell someone about this place.

"I disabled the door. We're safe. Emily didn't agree with Robin's statement.

"We're trapped." Aqualad is correct.

"Uh, guy." Emily looked up at the tone in Wally, I mean Kid Flash's, voice. "You'll wanna see this." He pressed something and the lights came on.

"Whoa." Robin sounded shocked.

They were all looking at what appeared to be Superman, but he was maybe between Wally's, wait Kid Flash not Wally right now, and Aqualad's ages. Emily gaped at him. Did Cadmus clone Superman? Holy crap this is bad. Tuning out the others, Emily leant heavily against the wall, her mind once again spinning. The Justice League could not have known about this! At least, she didn't think they did. Since Robin and the others were clueless too, she didn't believe they knew. Wow, this is a bad place to be.

Emily looked down at her black boots, calling Gladiator names. That stupid, crazy. Supposed-to-be teacher and protector had sent her here with no idea of what she was supposed to do! Some teacher/protector he is, she thought grumpily. I'm very likely to die here even if the heroes' partners are here. She gazed down at her hand mirror, half expecting Skya to show up in it. There was no way Skya would approve of this. She always hate when Gladiator did things like this.

So deep into her thought she was, that she didn't notice when the door to the clone's pod opened. She didn't sense any danger either. All she focused on was what she planned to do to Gladiator in the future. Oh revenge would be sweet. Finally, she heard the sound of Robin's taser and looked up in time to see the clone to put a foot on Robin's chest. To say she felt shocked would be an understatement. Aqualad mad a hammer and hit the clone, knocking him off of Robin. He then tried to help Robin up, but the Boy Wonder was down for the count. That left only her and…never mind Aqualad is done too. She gulped as light blue eyes focused on her. This definitely sucked.

He charged at her, fist raised and she ducked before lunging to the side. It wouldn't end well if she fought with her back against the wall. Narrowly, she dodged his attacks, trying not to let panic envelop her. A clear mind would be needed if she wanted to stay unharmed. Obviously her strength couldn't compare to his, but she is fast enough to avoid his attacks.

"Emily, strap your mirror to the back of Robin's belt." A calm voice commanded her quietly.

Emily froze for a moment at Skya's voice, long enough for a punch to land on her. Crap! Her ribs were very bruised now. Luckily, she landed next to Robin after her short, unexpected flight. Quickly, she turned onto her stomach and unstrapped her mirror to attach it to Robin's belt under his cloak. A small object flew out of the mirror and landed behind her, creating a bright light upon impact, momentarily blinding the clone long enough for a glass hand to reach out and drag Emily into the mirror without him seeing.

The first thing Emily saw when her eyes opened was the feline face of her favorite person, er panther, Skya. With a joyful yell, she wrapped her arms around the giant panther's neck. Skya purred then pulled away to look her over for any injuries, growling at Emily's pain filled gasp when she gently prodded her ribs with a paw.

"Gladiator and I are going to have a long talk about this." Skya hissed angrily. "For now, I'm sending you back to the orphanage. It's late and school is going to start soon. You need to get into a sleep schedule."

"What about my mirror?" Emily asked worriedly. "Robin has it and it's all I have left of... of my mom."

Skya's eyes held sympathy, "Don't worry. It cannot break and it will stay with Robin. You will get it back, just not right away."

Reluctantly, Emily followed the path back to the bathroom mirror in the orphanage. She trusted Skya about her mirror and only slightly worried about the protégés. If they needed help, Skya would have sent her back or asked Emily to allow her through the mirror. Since she didn't, Emily believed they would be okay and get away safely.

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it! Btw, does anybody know if Young Justice is still on Netflix? I couldn't find it when I looked the other day. Anyway, see you all next time! **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ello everyone! I feel the need to apologize for not getting this up sooner. I had most of it written but by the time I got it all finished, I couldn't use the computer. So I'm sorry for not updating sooner. And I made a bit of a mistake in my last chapter when I said that Skya and Guardian could only come out of the Mirror Paths if she let them, but that is not totally the case. They can leave of their own will but only for a limited amount of time whereas if she lets them leave, then they can be out for as long as she needs them but they can't be out for forever. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Young Justice! Nor do I own Vocaloid or the song Death Should Not Have Taken Thee! I do own Emily, Skya, Gladiator, Nathan, and Claire. I found the lyrics on . Not sure if I need to say this, but I don't own the lyrics.**

_Emily singing. _Nathan singing. ___**Both singing.**_

Emily and a young man who looked about 17 were in an empty warehouse, music playing as they danced and sang along. Nathan, the young man, was also an orphan and one of Emily's best, and only, friends. After Emily found out he liked Vocaloid two years ago, their friendship had grown. Now they danced and sang the songs they liked with the English lyrics when no one is around. Usually, they had some of Nathan's or Claire's friends hang out with them in the warehouse, but none of them were going to join them today so they could sing what they wanted to. What they currently were singing, and been obsessed with for a few days now, was the song "Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!" by Rin and Len Kagamine.

King!

_What now?_

Help!

_Oh what do you want?_

They!

_Right…_

They took the princess and won't give her back!

_Hero should…_

Not exist.

_Hmm, got it!_

Eh?!

_No need to fear, you be the hero!_

Set up, let down!

_Jimmying the lock and a brand new stock_

_Of any old item to get you going!_

_Party on up and to get you pumped and fight_

Oh tell me you're just kidding, right?

_Fine so ever if you're in trouble talk to the peasants, okay?_

_And with a smash go beat that boss down!_

Wait what now?

_Boast it and toast it and raise your all your glasses_

_Cause they all know that I rule all the masses_

And I'll just be here doing everything for their sake

Thinking again, the bigger they are

The harder they're overthrown

_One up and one up and throw up your hands now!_

_Partying hard just to watch them all bow down_

Hold up a second, didn't hear this at enrollment

My paid vacations are-? _DELETED DELETED_

_So now we're waiting for the bating of the breathing and the beating of the_

_Beastly ol' ultimate boss_

_Say that we're fighting for a cause because I demand_

_Say that we're fighting to keep peace over the land_

_Looking on, fighting from furthest point in the rear_

_Calling your stats out like you're blind or just can't hear_

Fighting for you and maybe fighting for the peasants too

Take a sec to see how hard we fight so you can rule

They're falling one by one around me and I'm flashing red

I knew my levels just weren't high enough yet...

_**Sorry but your party was wiped out completely, now you're dead**_

_**O God in heaven, why? Amen.**_

_Oh! How could they all die? Really a shame._

_But I guess I'll give you another try_

_"If at first you don't succeed!"_

But my king!

_Don't like the name?_

No!...This is insane.

_Eeh?! Dead people don't have any right to complain!_

All we got in our castle's stock is really fine to keep us going

Partying guys with crazy high levels

Oh whoa, that's pretty awesome, right?

But then again, I stress this one single thing that's ruling as we're

Dueling

Nicely put - oh screw it they're a

HUGE MORON

_**This I get now, humans just like fighting battles**_

_And this just a thought_ (OK?)

_**Say we need to work to better, work together**_?

Is this "The Game of Life" all again?!

_To reach the next level, you should probably get_

_Experience points, with a thousand, you're set_

_But maybe a backbone wouldn't hurt you to find_

_Don't you falter this time, this is it now, ok?_

Telissa, Borosso, Zanshi, Paronte

All of these magicians used to get your way

_Calm and quietly I'm always smiling down at thee_

_But politely bragging away, I give my scepter a wave_

Holit and, Holit and, Holit and, hold it!

It's always this spell and it's spelling out "STUPID"

_It puts the mighty king into a mighty deep sleep_

_And just who do you think you are? This better not be a coup!_

Hey I'm no hero, and I think I should add...wanting a hero played right,

You should just play it yourself!

_Say that we're fighting for a cause because I demand_

_Say that we're fighting to keep peace over the land_

_Moving on, fighting from furthest point in the front_

_Seeing approval ratings rocketing from one!_ (WAIT. WHAT THE?)

Fighting for views and always fighting for the money too

Take a sec to think about what this king really rules

They're falling one by one around me and you're red as flames

How could they all be dying? _**Really a shame**_!

_**Say that we're fighting for a cause because I demand**_

_**Say that we're fighting so your smile always stands**_

_**Sliding by, we're always trying harder not to die**_

_**Scraping up what info on the evil we can find**_

And so today, I stay here guarding like I always do

Awaiting one good hero strong enough and true

_I know you're thinking that I'm hiding on the throne again_

_But in the end I know____I'm too weak to win._

Nathan collapsed on the ground, laughing and wiping sweat off his forehead. Emily followed suit, breathing heavily as she grinned. Moments like theses actually made her happy that she lived in the orphanage. Everyone there became her family in place of her real family. Her real family who had died on the day she turned two.

Gloom fell over her as she thought about that fact. Birthdays were usually celebrated, but she mourned on hers for a family she didn't full remember having. A hand smacking her arm drew her attention to Nathan, who raised a brow.

"No sad thoughts." he admonished. "Today is supposed to be a fun day since school will be starting soon. We need to make these last few days happy." he lightly hit her on the head.

"Right." She laughed then stood, holding out a hand to help Nathan up.

"Thanks. Now, what else should we do? I really don't want to go back to the orphanage yet. After all, it's only the afternoon. Plenty of time left to do something exciting."

Emily shrugged, "We could just wander around for a while."

Nathan reluctantly agreed and so they walked around Gotham, staying out of alleyways and shady areas. They looked at the window displays, but never bought anything as they didn't have enough money. "Oohing" and Aahing" at many of the displays, they finally went to the park and sat on a bench. There weren't many things for them to do unfortunately, and since Emily still hadn't gotten her mirror back, Gladiator and Skya didn't send her anywhere. Not that she was complaining! Far from it! But she did notice the days were pretty dull after a while.

She did wonder what the protégés were doing now, though. Skya had told her their mentors were not happy in the end, but they had let them form a team to work for/with the Justice League in secret. Nobody else was to know about the team or their two new members, it still shocked her that Superboy had helped the protégés and joined them, although Skya and Gladiator didn't seem to get that memo. They had both blabbed it to her the moment they saw her.

"You know," Nathan's voice broke into her thoughts, "in eleven months I'll be eighteen. I'll graduate and go to college while you and the others are stuck at the orphanage for a few more years."

Emily frowned, "A few more years?" she scoffed. "Try six years my friend. That's more than a few."

Nathan chuckled, "true. Well, Claire will at least stay with you for two more years."

"Yeah." Emily gazed up at the sky. "After that, I'll be alone." except for Sky and Gladiator, but even they can't be around all the time she added silently.

Nathan looked sadly at her, knowing she was right. She didn't make friends easily. He and Claire were her only friends. Everyone else could barely count as true friends to her, no matter how much she thought of the other orphans as family.

-Line break-

"So, have you been able to get my mirror back?" she asked Skya in the bathroom mirror.

"Not yet. Actually, I may let Robin keep it a little longer until you can get it back. They were fighting a robot named Mister Twister at some point, can't remember what day exactly, and your mirror, while it didn't do much, managed to keep Birdy from getting seriously injured a few times." Skya informed her. 'it also helped when they were on a strange island with a man named Bane."

"Huh…hey, what do you mean by until **I **get it back?

"Well, you see, Gladiator and I will send you with them again soon and we agreed you can get it back then."

Emily narrowed her eyes, "And if I can't get it back? What if they catch me instead? I'm not really ready to be a hero, much less a young hero if they ask me to join them. Justice League members trained them." she pointed out.

"And you've been trained by Gladiator and me. We've been around for longer than those heroes have been alive. Trust us, okay? When we think you're ready you will be, whether you believe it or not. Now, head to bed. School will be starting very soon and you need to get in some sort of a sleep schedule." Skya reminded her.

Emily groaned at the thought before leaving the bathroom. Sleep claimed her almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Dreams came and left, but they were forgotten as someone quietly shook her awake. She smacked the offending hand away with an annoyed mumble, but its owner was persistent and she reluctantly opened her eyes to glare at Nathan who smirked, unfazed by her glare of death.

"Hey, do you think you could get us to Gotham Academy? I saw something strange fly through the air and land near there. We should check it out." he repeatedly poked her face as he said this so that she would get moving.

"Fine, just stop that." She got up and looked over at the sleeping form on the other bed. "Lets leave Claire here to sleep. She fell asleep later than I did."

Nathan impatiently agreed and practically dragged the girl to the bathroom, not bothering to change the gray shorts and baggy, dark blue t-shirt he slept in. They locked the door behind them and Emily fervently hoped no one would need to use the bathroom tonight. That or hopefully the two would be back soon. Actually, lets add in that no one wakes and sees that we're gone to that list, she wearily thought. All three were important.

"All right, do your thing. We need to get there quickly."

Not enough sleep had pretty much shut down her common sense and she grabbed his arm, "No one should ever be as energetic as you are this late at night.

As soon as her hand touched the mirror, it sucked them into the Mirror Paths. Since it wasn't Skya or Gladiator sending her somewhere there were hundreds of paths leading from where they stood. A yawn escaped her and she felt a slight tug in the back of her mind, making her glance down the middle path to their left. She brought up a hand to cover another yawn as she led him down the path, uncaring that her clothes had changed. Surprisingly, Nathan didn't speak the whole way, but she could almost feel him vibrating with energy.

It sort of scared her.

They saw a light in front of them and Emily walked straight through it, not bothering to stop and see what might be on the other side. Later, she wished she had. What they walked into was not something she had been prepared for. First, she noticed they were by the gym, then she saw the robot. It looked almost human except for the slightly pointed ears and when it said the names of the Justice League members it used their powers. Her stomach sank when she saw the protégés seemed to be having a hard time fighting it. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a short man with robot monkeys flying around him when she peered into the gym. Had he created the other robot?

"Oh wow! It's the sidekicks!" Nathan's awed whisper reminded her that he was there still and her mind snapped fully awake.

She had brought her friend to a, currently, very dangerous place. Nutcracker.

"Nathan, I need to get you out of here. Now." She futilely tugged his arm to get him away from the gym.

"What? Why? They may need your help."

Emily shook her head, "I can help them after I get you back to the orphanage if they need it, but you can't be here. You could get hurt or…"

"Or they might know where to find you if they can identify me later. Would that be so bad?"

She was about to snap at him when Superboy's angry shout distracted her. The protégés were attempting to attack the short man to her confusion. Figuring they had a plan, she tried to push Nathan towards the window they had come out of. He didn't budge, much to her frustration and increasing worry, instead he tensed.

'Um, that short guy and his monkeys are flying this way."

"What?!" she hissed and looked to see that he was telling the truth. "Great. Okay, go hide in the girl's bathroom I'll see if I can stop him." She knew it wasn't her greatest idea, but it was a good way to get Nathan to leave for somewhere safer.

Emily jumped to the side as the man and his monkeys left the gym and, fortunately, went the opposite way Nathan had gone. Hesitation kept her from following the man for a few seconds, but she sighed and chased after him. She'd told Nathan she would stop him and he would get mad at her if she had just said that to trick him into willingly leaving, even though that was precisely what she'd meant to do. She dove forward and managed to grab short man's ankles in a tight grip. Short man turned with a scowl.

"Who dares…:

"I dare." Had she just said that?

Her voice came out sounding older and had a slight echo, stunning her a little. That had never happened before. One of the robotic monkeys shot a laser at her head, but that didn't concern her. The laser was devoured by her mask, ripples being the only sign that it had been absorbed. Normally, she would use her hand mirror to reflect the laser back, but as she didn't have it the laser shot out of her mask and hit the monkey that fired it, destroying the stupid thing. Tugging on the back of her cloak forced her to let go of the man and focus on the robot monkey behind her.

"What an interesting power. I wonder…"

A shout cut off the man and the monkey holding her cloak was cut in half by a large, two handed sword. Standing there was Gladiator grinning down at her. His eyes switched to look up at the man in front of them and a curious expression formed.

"Oh, hey it's Ivo. He's still as small as ever." Gladiator commented.

Emily snorted, "Not everyone can be as tall as you Mr. six foot two."

"That's right." he glared at Ivo then threw Emily over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"h-hey! Gladiator! What are you doing? What about Ivo?!"

Gladiator watched the monkeys fly Ivo out a window, "The Justice League are after him. They'll catch him eventually. My main priority is getting you out or else Skya will skin me alive." he shuddered. "if not for her, I would have let you leave on your own. By the way, your friend is waiting for us back at the orphanage, so we shouldn't keep him waiting."

-Line break-

Dick walked over to where Bruce was watching the footage from Gotham Academy's cameras. Two of the screens caught his eye and both eyes widened slightly. On the screen was the mysterious girl whose mirror he still had.

'Is that..?"

"Yes, it is." Bruce answered.

They watched her and her friend appear from the window and his eyes narrowed at the young man's brown hair. Whoever he was, they never caught his face on camera. Not long after he ran down the hall a large panther grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him through a window. Dick looked at the other screen and watched in surprise as the girl chased Ivo and as they laser reflected back at the monkey after it tried to shoot her. His eyes narrowed further when a tall, muscular, blonde haired man showed up and grabbed the girl, taking her through the nearest window as Ivo got away.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this story so far. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask! Also, I have a question for all of you! If Emily were to use a weapon, what weapon would you suggest? Well please favorite, follow, and review. I love reviews and constructive criticism! Until next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry haven't updated recently, but hopefully me staying up late to write this chapter will earn your guys' forgiveness. It's been due to some laziness because it's the summer and not being able to watch the next episode of Young Justice as my family hogs Netflix and I can't seem to find the episodes on Youtube T-T. So, this is just a little filler chapter until I can wrestle the remote away from my family. Plus, this popped into my head when I realized school starts again next week and it will be my senior year :( I don't wanna go back. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

_Words=thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Young Justice! I only own my OCs.**

Emily fell face first onto her bed with a groan. The bane of her existence started in only a few days and she dreaded it. What is this evil you ask?

School.

She would be in seventh grade this year, and she didn't look forward to it. Horror stories about mean teachers and hard classes had already been going around the orphanage. These stories only hardened her determination to find a way to somehow get out of school. Alas, Skya had guessed Emily would try this and promised that if Emily did try to skip school, then she would let Gladiator drop her off in a different country. And she knew Skya wasn't joking. Not only that, but Nathan and Claire made her promise she wouldn't.

_Stupid promise. Why did I make it again? Oh yeah, Claire pulled her puppy dog eyes. Somehow, she has cuter puppy dog eyes than I do, and she's older!_

Emily sighed. Tomorrow they would have to go school shopping for clothes and supplies with what little money they had to use and with what their caretaker would give them. The little kids would be going with them as well, as the caretaker would forget or be too lazy so it was up to the older kids. A hand fell onto Emily's shoulder and she turned her head to see Claire by her bed, her blonde hair as curly as ever and her brown eyes filled with understanding.

"You know, it's not as bad as they're saying," Claire reassured her softly. "There are some good teachers and fun classes. They just like to scare others."

"I know, but I hate school," Emily whined. "Math is hard for me and the classes are usually so boring that I fall asleep."

Claire giggled, "Well, if you pay attention more instead of daydreaming I'm sure math wouldn't be too hard for you and while some of the classes are boring you need to pass them."

"I know," Emily sighed again. "I wish I was in the same grade as you and Nathan. Then maybe school wouldn't seem so bad."

"Or you could make a few friends your age." Nathan waltzed into the room and sat down on Claire's bed.

Emily rolled her eyes, "I don't think that will ever happen. Most people know me as the weird girl who stares off into space all the time."

Nathan shrugged, "Maybe, but I bet you that someone would be willing to befriend you. Sure, you may be a little weird even to me." A pillow was thrown at his face. "Hey! That was rude and here I was trying to help you." He crossed his arms and stuck his nose into the air, the look only serving to make Emily laugh.

He ginned at her laugh and Claire stifled a snort. Claire rolled her eyes, but her smile only got wider at Emily's happier expression. At least Nathan had made her laugh this time. Last time, she had kicked him in the shins. Of course, that had amused the other children so it wasn't completely bad…for them. Luckily, Emily could not hold a grudge against her friends and neither could Nathan.

"Alright, let's go to bed. It's late and tomorrow we are going to the store with everyone." Claire reminded them.

Both Nathan and Emily groaned, but did as she said. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

"Keep up everyone. We don't want anyone getting lost." Nathan once again made sure all the kids were there.

They had gotten a late start as the younger kids were being difficult that morning and now the older kids wanted the trip to be done quickly so they wouldn't have to walk home in the dark. None of them wanted to be out after the sun sets in Gotham. Sure, Batman and Robin patrolled Gotham, but they couldn't be everywhere at once. They would need to be as fast as possible today.

The group stopped in front of a second hand store and Nathan turned to face the group, "Okay, so we need to set down a few rules. Only grab what you need, check back with one us older kids with whatever you grab so we can check the price because we do need to grab supplies either today if we have time or tomorrow, or most importantly do not go out of this store alone. Got it? Good, now go have fun."

Emily went over to the hoodies and looked through them. It had been a while since she'd thought about getting one for when the weather turns colder. However, the weather was fine for now so she left to go look at the jeans, something she really did need. Claire was looking at a pair of boots and Nathan was once again counting that everyone was truly still in the store. She noticed his brow furrowed briefly, as if he was unsure if he had counted correctly. She could only hope nothing was wrong yet. Some of the younger kids were troublemakers, but surely none of them had done anything yet. She went back to looking at the jeans, taking interest in a slightly worn pair of dark colored jeans. If Nathan noticed any of the kids gone, he would tell her or Claire. There wasn't any need to panic yet. Luck didn't seem to like her today.

A hand being placed on her shoulder startled her for a brief moment and she turned to see Nathan standing behind her with a grim expression and a worried Claire behind him, "Two of the kids are missing."

Worry flashed through Emily, "Has anyone else seen them? Have you asked Valerie or Jeremy if they've seen them?" she asked, referring to the two other high school students.

Claire shook her head, "They haven't seen them either."

Emily frowned, "Which two are missing?"

"The twins, Zoey and Zack."

Nathan scowled, "They're always getting in trouble." He ran a hand through his hair.

Emily looked around, but caught no sight of the brown haired twins anywhere, "If you need me to, I'll go look for them."

Relief flooded both of their faces, "Do you think Skya and Gladiator would help too?"

A thoughtful expression crossed her face, "Not sure about Gladiator, but I know Skya would be happy to help. Just leave it to us. You make sure no one else leaves and I'll be back with them as soon as possible."

She left the store, searching for anything that might have drawn the twins' attention and for a quiet place to contact Skya to aid in the search. It wasn't long before she noticed broken mirror pieces in an alleyway and, ignoring all of her instincts, she walked towards them. If they were her only way to get help looking for the twins she would grab one. Besides, Skya would find a way to save her if she couldn't fight off whoever might be waiting there.

The biggest piece of glass was as big as the palm of her hand and she made sure not to cut herself on it. Dealing with a wound didn't happen to be on her list of things to get done today. Softly, she called for Skya, giving a small smile when the panther's face appeared in the mirror piece. In no time she explained the situation to her mentor and she agreed to help, recommending Emily keep the mirror shard so they could communicate. Now, to search around for the twins. Hopefully, they hadn't gone too far.

Minutes passed with no luck and a nervous feeling grew in the pit of her stomach. Had something happened to the twins? Did somebody kidnap them? The orphanage would not have enough money to pay a ransom if that's what was going on.

_I should have known this would happen. Those two never do what they're told._

"Emily, I know where they are," Skya's voice floated quietly from the mirror shard in her pocket and Emily felt relief run through her. "They're at the bakery a few streets down. You should hurry though, it's getting late."

"Okay. Find some way to tell Nathan we found them would you? And tell him to head back to the orphanage, I'll bring the twins back."

With that, Emily set off at a fast pace. Gotham at night…it's not a situation you want to be in with two elementary kids. It was even worse now because Joker had gotten out of Arkham again and hasn't been caught yet, that creepy clown. Shudders ran through her at the thought of the last time she had seen Joker. Nearly being killed by him was not easy to forget nor is his creepy laugh.

Wonderful scents assaulted her nose as she got closer to the bakery and the twins, who she could now see were staring in the window at all the treats. Neither noticed as she walked up to them with a slightly cross expression. Both stared intently in the store, Zack was even drooling a little. At any other time she would have laughed at them, but right now she was anxious to get them back to the orphanage.

"So, this is where you two went," they froze at the tone of her voice and slowly turned to face her. "You really worried the others you know."

Zack scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "Oh, hi, Emily. How long have you been here?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "Don't even try it. We need to get back to the orphanage now so I'm not gonna scold you. I'll leave that to Nathan." She added as their expressions lightened before falling again.

A chill ran down her spine as she realized the street was void of life. Her breath caught in her throat and she clenched her fists. Without waiting for their response, she grabbed their hands and set a quick pace back to the orphanage, praying that nothing would happen. She didn't want to run into trouble tonight.

_Please, please let us make it back safely. I won't be able to protect them and myself from a group of people. If there is just person, maybe I can, but not many people travel alone in the dark._

"Emily, there's someone behind us," Zoey's small voice caught her attention and her head snapped around.

Later, she would swear her heart had stopped beating as she gazed upon the one person she really did not want to see. His pale face and demented smile nearly stunned her into stopping, but she kept going. He was following them. This would not be good. Outrunning him would not be possible with the twins and she didn't think she could beat him in a fight.

_Did it have to be him? Did he have to be the one to follow us? _

"Zoey, Zack, stay behind me and the moment I tell you to, run. Run and don't stop until you get to the orphanage and do not let anyone come after me," she forced the panic out of her voice as she spoke quietly to them.

She would distract the crazy clown if it was the only way to get the twins away safely. Her eyes lingered on the crowbar in his hand as she fingered the glass shard in her pocket. He wouldn't fight fair, and she wasn't as strong as him. This could only end in disaster.

_If anyone is on my side tonight, please let Batman and Robin show up before he kills me._

**A/N: That's all I have for now! Please review for reviews always make my day a little better. Until next time everyone!**


	6. Please read! And I'm not abandoning this

**A/N: Hi everyone! Its been a while hasn't it? I'm so sorry. Writer's block hit me in the face and then after that left I kept feeling like I should rewrite this story. I'm a little hesitant to because I'm not sure what you all would prefer. So I thought I would ask. Do you all think I should rewrite this fic and attempt to make it better? Or should I continue as is? And what pairing would you all like? I've briefly thought of making Emily older, but I would really like some feedback. Please, please let me know what you all think! It would really help. Well, until then, see you all later.**


	7. Apologies!

**A/N: I'm so sorry everyone but this isn't an update. So, recently college started and I have a job, but I do have a bit of time at some point in the morning for now that I can write. Unfortunately, my USB has disappeared. It had everything on it, from stories to all my characters and ideas. I've searched for it and have had no luck so far, but I haven't given up hope. So, I guess I'm going to put certain stories on hold and others might be rewritten. Hopefully I'll find my USB soon and I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. Well, have a good rest of the day everyone and I'll put updates in my bio if anything changes.**


End file.
